


Legolas' No Good Rotten Day

by mellon_chronicles



Series: Mellon Chronicles Series - COMPLETE [18]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellon_chronicles/pseuds/mellon_chronicles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humorous vignette. Legolas has a very bad morning and drags his friend Aragorn into it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legolas' No Good Rotten Day

**Author's Note:**

> _PERSONAL NOTE: Not one of my favourite MC stories but I said I'd put them all up so I suppose that includes ones like this..._
> 
> By: Siobhan with inspiration from Cassia
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> Feedback:  
> siobhancl2@aol.com or cassia_a@hotmail.com
> 
>  
> 
> Spoilers:  
> Nope.
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> We own nothing of Middle Earth or any of Tolkien’s worlds or characters. Everything recognizable belongs to JRR Tolkien, anything else belongs to us. We have no permission to use these characters and are receiving no money for this story. This story was written for enjoyment only.
> 
>  
> 
> Summary:
> 
> Humorous vignette. Legolas has a very bad morning and drags his friend Aragorn into it.
> 
>  
> 
> Series:  
> Can be considered part of The Mellon Chronicles, although this vignette stands pretty much alone.
> 
> ~~~~~
> 
> Cassia’s Note:
> 
> Siobhan wrote this story for me when I was having an extremely bad day. She brought a smile to my face and chased away the storm clouds, reminding me that even elves could probably have days where nothing goes right. :o) Thank you Mellon-nîn, for always being there for me.
> 
> ~~~~~

-Legolas’ No Good Rotten Day-

 

___________________________________________________________

 

 

Aragorn woke late, the sun already slatting through the large windows that let out on to the huge balcony just outside his room. He was surprised that Legolas hadn’t woken him sooner. The ranger was spending the summer in Mirkwood and had quickly discovered that *no one* slept in late under Thranduil's roof.

So it was with mild consternation that he sleepily swung his legs off the bed, and called out to the adjoining room to see if the prince were already up.

Before he had finished speaking the door to his room swung open, slamming into the wall behind it and forcefully ricocheting back closed.

Aragorn stared wide-eyed at the being that stalked towards him. He flinched slightly and drew back as the elf threw himself into the large overstuffed chair that sat next to his bed.

Angry blue eyes turned on the ranger and the scowl that accompanied them silenced the human's questions. Legolas looked awful, his hair was disheveled and a bruise was forming across his fair cheek. It looked as though he had dressed in a rush and in the dark at that.

The two sat in silence for several minutes before Aragorn hazarded a quiet question.

"Are you okay?"

Legolas' eyes slitted even farther, "Do I look okay?" He growled back at his friend.

"Actually no." The ranger responded quietly. If the elf weren’t glowering so much he would have started laughing. Legolas' braids were frayed and his normally perfect hair was sticking out at odd angles.

"What happened?" Aragorn sat back up and leaned forward, trying to look into his friend's eyes. The elf had dropped his gaze and was staring at the floor.

Aragorn followed his gaze curiously wondering if the prince were burning holes in the carpet. Gently he touched the elf's shoulder, "Legolas?"

"It started this morning." The prince shook his head. "Supply couriers from Esgaroth down on Long Lake came this morning...*early*." He ground out the word darkly. "*Very* early. Of course the gate keepers came and woke ME to take the seal off!" They knew better than to disturb his father, the only other one who could do it. The elf prince glanced up at the ranger sheepishly. "I was so tired it took me three tries to get the gates to open."

Aragorn stifled a small laugh as Legolas frowned at him, "Oh go ahead and laugh, the guards at the gates certainly did, although they thought I never heard them. Idiots." He muttered softly.

"As if that weren’t enough. I tripped on a box of furs in the storage room and slammed my face against one of the wine kegs that the men had brought up with the supplies because the light vent had been blocked by debris outside and the room was nearly pitch black when the men left the room before me with the torches! All that on my way just to see them out." He rubbed his cheek gently. "Which wouldn’t have been a problem had not the men decided to go ahead and try to leave the palace on their own instead of waiting for me. They were a new group of humans and they got lost and ended up upstairs in my fathers private rooms!"

Legolas shook his head gently, "My father." The elf prince sighed before continuing, "He was infuriated. Of course his guards had left to help me find the men, and by the time we caught up with them..." He didn’t finish the sentence. "I don’t think they'll ever come back." He smiled slightly. "Of course I had to suffer through my fathers lecture on 'when there are guests I fully expect to be informed and you are not to let them roam the palace unattended'. As if I just LET them walk through our house like that. Ever heard that one?"

When Aragorn shook his head silently Legolas continued, "Well I am surprised that you didn’t hear it through the very walls. I believe every elf in Mirkwood knows now what happened." He grabbed the tip of one of his frayed braids and twisted it ruefully in his fingers, "Not to mention the fact that my brush is missing and my hair would not cooperate. I half way think the serving staff misplaced it and just don’t want to tell me. This isn’t the first time that has happened."

He pressed his face into his hands and rested his elbows on his knees, murmuring quietly in elvish.

Aragorn leaned forward and tried to pry Legolas' hands away, "What did you say?" he asked softly.

With a weary sigh Legolas lifted his head, "I said I can’t believe this morning and it’s not even close to midday. I very much fear what the rest of the day holds. I am not leaving this room; I am staying in here with you. You seem to be having a very nice morning. Sleep well did we?" He smiled wickedly at the human.

Aragorn glanced around him suddenly self-conscious and slowly drew his feet off the floor and back under the thick warm blankets, wondering uneasily what would happen next. Before he could speak a loud crash resounded from the downstairs entry and the king's voice bellowed up the staircase, overriding the chaos that echoed up to the quiet room, "LEGOLAS!"

The prince vaulted from his seat and rounded the other side of Aragorn's bed pressing back into the darkness of the still room. "Valar! Quick bolt the door, you haven’t seen me!"

Jumping from his seated position Aragorn barely got the door to his chamber locked when a heavy fist pounded on the wooden entrance to his room. "Aragorn!" The deep irritated voice of the king called through to him.

"Y-Yes sir?" The ranger responded hesitantly, rolling his eyes at the sound of his own voice.

"Open the door."

Aragorn glanced back at Legolas who had crept around the corner and was vehemently shaking his head no. The ranger implored the elf silently, raising his hands palm up and shrugging his shoulders. But the elf only continued to respond to the negative.

"Uh...uhm my Lord I am afraid I cannot do that...Uh...I...uh I haven’t dressed yet." He winced even as he spoke the lame excuse.

"You what?"

"Well see..."

"Never mind!" The king cut off his response angrily, "Have you seen my son this morning?" the timber of Thranduil's voice changed slightly.

"No." Aragorn lied, hoping he sounded honest.

"I see." It was silent for a few moments and the ranger turned back to glance at his friend who was walking cautiously towards the door. Legolas leaned against the wooden entry way and pressed his ear to it, listening hard for any proof that his father was indeed gone.

Just when they thought they were safe, Thranduil's voice sounded in the chamber low and dark, "Fine. Legolas, I know you are in there, hiding. You left the door ajar this morning and your pet ketrals found their way into the house. That special made Beorning platter that was a gift from the regent is in pieces. How many times i have told you..."

Legolas jumped back from the door, grabbed Aragorn by the sleeve of his sleeping tunic and drug the human with him to the balcony, snatching the ranger's satchel off the dresser as he retreated.

"Legolas what are you doing?"

"You have a brush in here don’t you?"

"I think so. Elladan usually packs one for me even though I rarely use it...why?" Aragorn tried to wriggle out of the elf's grip.

"And a change of clothing as well correct?" Legolas asked as he leaned over the balustrade and looked to the grounds below them before glancing back at the ranger and finally realizing that the man still wore his sleeping clothes.

"Legolas?!?!"

The elf turned and pierced the man with a desperate gaze, "I am leaving the palace and you are coming with me! We need to get as far away from here as possible. My father loved that plate and he hates my Ketrals." Legolas leapt lightly into the branches of the tree that stretched out towards the balcony, reaching back as Aragorn shook his head and threw his overnight bag at the elf. "There is no telling what else will happen if we stay here, now come on Strider, jump!"

The lock to the door behind them was thrown and the human leapt into the tree after his friend who had already shimmied to the floor of the forest and was impatiently motioning the ranger down. Without another thought Aragorn dropped to the ground hard as Thranduil stormed into his chamber. The human chased the elf into the cover of the trees and did not look back.

Whatever the day had started out being, it was only going to get more interesting from here he thought darkly as he ran through the forest barefoot in his sleep tunic and leggings. They were never going to live this down!

THE END


End file.
